


我的主人

by egg-c (zimiaojun)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), yu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimiaojun/pseuds/egg-c
Summary: 忠诚与性





	我的主人

　　在马哈德心里法老王一直是神圣而又高贵的，他不可被侵犯，他不染尘埃，他是凌驾于众人之上的王。

　　他在阿图姆还小的时候就宣誓成为他的仆从。那个时候阿图姆还不是法老王，他单膝跪地，捧着阿图姆手，像是得到什么神圣不可侵犯的东西一样。

　　他用尚且稚嫩的声音说“马哈德会永远在阿图姆身边。”

　　是阿图姆而不是法老王。

　　连阿图姆都不知道为什么自己会如此宣誓，尽管这么说有些不可思议，但是在他看见阿图姆的第一眼时心想的确实是如此。

　　或许这是命运也说不准。

　　阿图姆听见这话楞了一下，那个时候的他还没办法正确的理解马哈德话里的含义，永远这个概念太过深奥，他还远不到理解的时候。

　　他向马哈德眨眨眼，“好啊，那就这么说定了，那你快来陪我玩吧。”

　　郑重的誓言就被如此轻易许下。

　　年轻的王子趴伏到马哈德身上，他双手搂住马哈德的脖子，双腿缠在马哈德的腰上。“我们去河边。”

　　亚图姆后来再趴到马哈德身上的时候，他总能想起来小时候这一幕。

　　彼时双方都还小，正如马哈德喜欢阿图姆一样，在阿图姆的众多玩伴之中，阿图姆最喜欢的就是长他六岁的马哈德了。

　　后来阿图姆稍微长大了些，不再是那个走几步路都要人来背的孩子，但是阿图姆还是喜欢马哈德。

　　再后来阿图姆又有了新的玩伴，一个叫玛娜的漂亮女孩，阿图姆也很喜欢她，可是他能应约感到他对马哈德的喜欢和对玛娜的喜欢是不一样。

　　具体哪点不一样他自己也说不来，大概就是喜欢吧。

　　再再后来，马哈德死了。

　　亚图姆的记忆就此模糊不清了，他当时伤心过吗？难过过吗？哭过吗？

　　他全忘了。

　　因为后来他也死了。

　　当他再次醒来的时候，他发现他的王国早已变成历史，他的人民也早已化作了尘埃。

　　这个时候他想起来似乎有人对他说，我要永远追随左右。这个世界上果然没有永远，恐怕说这话的人早就化作埃及的沙了。

　　可是后来他发现自己错了，自己错的离谱。

　　马哈德从地狱回来了。

　　追随着他的光，追随着他的王，跨越千年一路从冥界赶到现世。

　　亚图姆似乎想起些什么又似乎什么都没想起。

　　马哈德，现在应称成为黑魔导和千年前一样，单膝跪地。

　　“我的王。”

　　“我誓将永远追随你，作为法老王最忠实的仆人。”

　　时间已经过了太久，马哈德已经不在是人，他棕褐色的发变成了紫色，埃及沙漠下小麦色的肌肤恢复了原本的肤色，连眸子都变成了绿色。

　　但他依旧追随在法老王身边，脱去了肉身的桎梏，甚至舍弃了他自己。

　　亚图姆从背后抱着他。

　　接下来将会发生两人都心知肚明，不再是小时候背着亚图姆去海边那种事情了。

　　黑魔导无法拒绝，他是法老王的仆人，法老王说一不二，他觉不可违背法老王的任何名利。

　　虽然接下来的事让他觉着有些匪夷所思，但他还是从容的接受了，虽然他的心跳动的厉害。

　　虽然他从来没有想过会发生这种事，至高无上的法老即将宠幸他。

　　这或许对他来说是无上的荣光。

　　法老咬着黑魔导的后颈，手指从他的前胸划过，指间在他的胸口打了个转，然后一路抚摸着他锻炼结实的肌肉略过腹部。

　　然后捉住他垂在两腿间的东西。

　　黑魔导在主人的怀里有些颤抖，凸起上肩胛骨硌到法老的时候，他的主人才意识到自己怀里的这个身体是多么的消瘦。

　　黑魔导很快就在主人的挑逗下立起了。

　　黑魔导的主人用手心在铃口打旋揉搓，黑魔导觉着自己腰有些发烫，身体里的东西想要出来。

　　但黑魔导不许，随意射出的话会弄脏主人的手，主人高贵的手不应该被这些东西弄脏。

　　可是他的主人似乎没有理解他的想法，主人用纤长的五指挠痒似的在上面抓挠。

　　黑魔导努力制止自己想要扭动的腰和在体内沸腾的东西。

　　不过显然，他失败了。

　　主人的的手指上沾满了白色粘稠的东西，液体粘连在指缝间，还有些顺着手腕流到地下。

　　黑魔导挣扎着想要弄干净主人的手，可是主人另一只干净的手捂住他的嘴。

　　主人不想他说话，于是他安静的躺在主人的怀里。

　　被精液弄脏的手指塞进了他的后穴里。刚才的污秽变成了此刻的润滑剂。

　　马哈德的一生都是奉献给亚图姆的的，神官的一生都是奉献给法老王，黑魔导的一生都是奉献给游戏的，这并没有什么不对。

　　他生来就是亚图姆的人，他身上的一切都是属于亚图姆的。

　　黑魔导只是有些颤抖而已，接下来的事就算是他也会紧张，当手指磨合着规律插入第三根是，他内心有所预感，有什么东西即将要来了。

　　这个时候他的后穴已经变得湿润起来，本来紧张的肠壁开始放松，软踏踏的吸在主人的手指上。

　　然后手指就被拔出来了，取而代之的东西比灼热而坚挺的东西。在这瞬间黑魔导听见了“波”的一声还有水声。

　　后穴被东西盛满确实很不舒服，但是黑魔导知道自己不能紧张，他只能劲量放松自己，让肠壁顺着后穴抽插的动作咬紧放松。

　　黑魔导在主人的怀里摇着屁股，连腰也一起晃动起来，渐渐的他竟然又觉着全身燥热起来，原本垂下来的东西又站了起来。

　　呻吟声从嘴缝里露出来，他的主人舔咬着他的后颈，手臂环着他的腰，全身都是酥麻的感觉。

　　不过他很快意识到自己发出的声音似乎影响到了主人，主人的快感不该被自己影响，他闭紧了嘴。

　　可是主人的手还是插到了他的嘴里，灵活的手指挑起他的舌头，像调戏他的下半身一样调戏着他的舌头。

　　他不想自己的牙齿伤到主人的手，于是他将嘴巴长得更大，唾液止不住的从他的嘴角落到脖子上。

　　黑魔导感觉自己全身上下都仿佛烧起来一样。

　　可他依旧小心的不伤害到他的主人，或者哪里压疼他的主人，于是他全身上下都开始酸痛起来。

　　黑魔导能够感受由一股灼热的液体冲刷这他的内壁，他蹦起脚尖，，全身上下敏感的不想样子，有一只手捻住他的乳首，他和他的主人一起射了。

　　黑魔导的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，他加紧后穴把自己拔出来，他又听到了肉与肉碰撞的声音。

　　他稀碎的刘海黏到了他的额头上，他想起身把主人送去休息。

　　可他主人强有力的手却抓住他扑倒他的怀里，黑魔导没坐住差点倒地。

　　头发刺这他的胸膛，牙齿尖咬住他的乳首向外拉长，他的脑袋更昏沉的看不清面前的是什么人。

　　“还没完呢。”他的主人含着他的乳珠说。

　　于是他将他的主人揽进怀里，任由他进行下一步的肆虐。

　　“是，我的主人。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这两个人或许是爱的吗？也不尽然。或许时间会改变一切，但他的灵魂会永远作为他最忠实的仆人而已  
> 说这么多，这其实只是一篇车


End file.
